


Open The Closet And Skeletons Will Fall

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: A Long, Hard, And Confusing Journey [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harpies, Jackals, M/M, Nanaues, Nymphs - Freeform, OC major deaths, Other creatures(mentioned&flashbacks), Pre-Slash, Rape Aftermath, Werewolves(mentioned&flashbacks), danny centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: Danny moves to Hawaii to escape what happened in Beacon Hills. But now he must face the truth he has spent so long ignoring, if he wants answers. Is he ready for the truth? Can he handle it? Is he ready to face what happened? This story might be really boring to some, but it will answer a lot of questions you'll have in the next part of the series, if you don't read it.P.S. The Hawaiian is very loosely translated, so if you are Hawaiian I am so sorry for butchering your language, and maybe your culture. I hope you can forgive me.





	1. Coming Back Home?

I decided it was as good a time as any for a fresh start.  So, I moved back to Hawaii.  I’m living with my aunt and uncle while I try and figure things out.  My parents weren’t really happy with the idea but after talking to my aunt and making some sort of agreement I was on the next flight.  Coming back here is a little bittersweet because my favorite cousin Kai died about six months ago. Apparently he was surfing and got killed by a shark.  At least that’s what everyone says happened.  I don’t know if I believe it because my family has always been really odd.

I’m sitting at the dinner table with my family that I haven’t seen since I was nine and it’s kind of awkward. Some of my cousins I’ve never even met but I can tell they don’t like me.  My Hawaiian’s a little rusty but I think they keep calling me a weak human.  These are the kinds of things I ignored when I was a kid, but now that I know what’s out there it’s getting hard to ignore all the odd things about my family. Like how everyone in my family, including my parents, only eat this delicious smelling meat and only drink water and an odd red juice. Yet, I’ve never been allowed to touch the weird meat or the red juice.  I’ve never even been allowed to eat any meat, but I never wanted to.  I just always thought about those poor animals. Getting off topic. I wasn’t supposed to drink anything but water.  I had soda once and it tasted awful and the first time I tried alcohol I was sick for a week. None of this was normal but I had always ignored it.

Kai’s twin Kawaii wouldn’t stop staring at me.  She always stared but never like this.  She looked almost sympathetic and sorry. When we were kids she would look at me the way Evil Stiles did that night.  Like she wanted to hurt me and tear me apart. Also, since I escaped Beacon Hills I don’t hear Evil Stiles’ voice anymore so that’s a plus.

After dinner I showered and headed to my room, what used to be Kai’s room, to change. I heard muffled voices speaking in Hawaiian.  Again I’m rusty but I’m pretty sure my aunt just told my cousins that no one was allowed to eat me. I started thinking about the night my parents packed us up and moved us to Beacon Hills.  It was the night that Kawaii tried to get me to eat the weird meat in the fridge. 

_ I was sitting and reading a book in my room when Kawaii came in.  _

_ “Danny, I wanna show you something.” She turned around and walk away knowing I would follow her. When we got to the kitchen she opened the fridge. I looked at her with confusion. _

_ “I dare you to eat the leftover meat from dinner.” She had that evil smirk of her’s spreading across her face. _

_ “Makuahine(mom) and makuakāne(dad) said I’m not allowed to.” I asked her confused.  _

_ “ _ _ No ke aha mai?( _ _ Why)” _

_ “Huh.” _

_ “Why don’t they want you to eat it?” The smirk still hadn’t left her face. _

_ “ʻAʻole maopopo iaʻu. (I don’t know)” I started to feel self conscious under her gaze. _

_ “Haven’t you ever wondered. You can’t eat what we eat. You can’t drink what we drink. And you and your parents are the only family members that don’t live in this house. Yet you’ve never been curious.” Nothing she said was a question. She seemed to always know everything. _

_ “Maybe.” Her smirk had turned into a full blown evil smile now. _

_ “Eat the meat and you’ll know. All your questions will be answered. He mea ia alodio. (It’s that simple)” She pulled me over so that I was in front of the fridge. _

_ “I don’t know about this.” I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn’t. _

_ “Chicken.” _

_ “I’m not a chicken.” _

_ “Bock. Bock. Bock. You’re just a short, fat, dumb, scaredy little chicken.” _

_ “I. AM. NOT.” I was so mad. I hate when she does that. _

_ “A laila eʻai ia mea. (Then eat it)” Her eyes narrowed waiting for what she knew would happen. _

_ “Fine.” As I was about to eat it Kai came into the kitchen. _

_ “He aha kau hana?! (What are you doing)” He slapped the meat out of my hand. “You know the rules!” That’s when my parents burst in. They rushed us home and the next day we were on a flight to the mainland. _

Thinking about that meat and about what my aunt just said made me queasy. I decided to ignore it because what I was thinking couldn’t be possible. Well, I mean I guess it could, but it wasn’t.

“You certainly look different.” I jumped about three feet in the air before turning to a smirking Kawaii.

“What do you want?” I was a lot different now.  I lost a lot of weight and gained a lot of muscle and without Kawaii to chip at my self esteem, and a little thanks to being friends with Jackson, I was a lot more confident and sassy.

“Wow. You’re  _ really _ different.” She chuckled and looked slightly impressed.

“Look if you don’t have anything to say just get out so I can get dressed.”  I said rather annoyed.

“Don’t mind me where all family.” I didn’t want her to think that I was still scared of her so I started to get dressed as she shut the door. “I just wanted to say that when you want to know the truth you know where to find me.” I spun around only in boxers as she sat on my bed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I knew exactly what she was talking about.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. But, I guess I’ll explain. Our family, what we are, what you are, what we do, why your parents never wanted this for you, what the meat is, what the juice is, how Kai really died.” That last one got me. I knew that was a lie.

“I guess I’ll stop playing dumb because you’re obviously not buying it. I’ve pretended our family was normal all my life so what makes you think that I want to know now, or ever?”

“Because of Stiles.” I froze. 

“How the hell did you know about that?”

“You wanted to come here so your mom had to have a good reason to keep us from telling you anything. Especially, after abandoning the family. But, I think you deserve to know the answers to all the questions you’ve had over the years, including what was impersonating Stiles. So you can blame who truly did it and not hate him anymore.” Wait back up. How did my parents know about someone impersonating Stiles?

“Why can’t you just tell me the last one?” I was so desperate to know.

“Because when you do know you’re going to want to know why you couldn’t stop it and if there was a way you could have. Which there was. And eventually it will all unravel itself anyway, so there’s no point in fighting it.”

“What do you mean I could have stopped it? How?” I wanted to know. I needed to know.

“Danny, once you open this can of worms you can’t go back. I need you to understand that before I tell you anything. You won’t be able to pretend any more. The fake little world you’ve made for yourself will just disappear and you can never get it back.” She was very serious and Kawaii was never serious. I didn’t know if I was ready but I knew that right now I didn’t care.

“I want to know everything.” She looked into my eyes and saw my desperation.


	2. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets a group of people who might just help him.

“In the morning if you still want to know I’ll take you someplace we can talk.”  Then she walked out.  I didn’t know if I would still feel the same in the morning, but part of me hoped I didn’t.

When I woke up I told Kawaii I wanted to know everything she said she had to get some things set up. An hour later we were driving somewhere and a part of me thought that she had tricked me and was going to kill me. When she parked at this creepy abandoned factory she got out without a word expecting me to follow her, and I did. When we walked inside there were three people about our age just sitting around. I could feel the air get tense as we walked in.

“What the hell do you want?” The blonde said angrily. I don’t know why but she scared me. She reminded me of a princess from the renaissance. She had long flowing hair that reached all the way to her butt, with pale skin just a shade darker than actual porcelain. Her hair was curly and wavy in a way that was completely natural, and also way to perfect. Her eyes were a beautiful, piercing blue. Somehow I knew that she could bring people to their knees with just one look.  She was obviously the leader or at least the protector of the group. She reminded me a lot of Ethan and Aiden, she even kind of looked like them. My heart hurt thinking about them. I missed them greatly. She even reminded me a little of Lydia.

“And who’s he?” The guy asked, but in a curious way. Something about him reminded me of Stiles.  Yet, my stomach didn’t turn at that thought. He reminded me of Stiles curiosity and confidence, minus the clumsy flailing. He had shortish brown hair about Stiles’ length, his eyes were a welcoming brown. And his smile made me feel a lot less nervous.

“This is my cousin and he needs your help.” Kawaii was hesitant in answering and that made me nervous again. I’ve never seen Kawaii anything but collected.

“And why would I help you or your family?” The blonde demanded and I could feel myself wanting to cower. I knew Kawaii did too and that was terrifying. The brunette girl put her hand on the back of the blonde’s neck and that seemed to calm her. She had hair that was curly in a way that wasn’t natural and cascaded down her back.  You could tell she already had curls but used something to help them pop. She had very nice eyes with a soft mocha color. She would probably be the Scott of their group. Always sweet and willing to do anything to help others.

“Why does he need our help?” The brunette said softly. She was obviously the rational one.

“He’s human and-”

“Well obviously.” The boy chuckled sarcastically.

“-and his parents have kept him from this life, but something horrible has happened and he needs answers. My family would stop me if they knew I was trying to get them for him. And I thought you guys would be better at teaching him then me.”

“Well that’s evident.” The boy said. The brunette gave him a glare and he stopped laughing. Maybe they were equal leaders within their group.

“After what happened with Kai why would I help you.” The blonde said with sadness. I noticed she kept saying I as if she knew the others would help. Somehow I knew that her and Kai were very close. Very close.

“What happened was an accident and you don’t think that I am tormented by what happened every second of my life! He may have been your boyfriend but he was my brother! I cry myself to sleep every night and pray that when I wake up it was all a dream and he’s sitting at the breakfast table. But he’s gone and he’s not coming back. This isn’t about me! I’m trying to be a good person for once and help my cousin, because that’s what Kai would have done!” I’d never known Kawaii to really care about anything or anyone I don’t even know if she knew what love was, but I knew if their was one person that she truly loved, it was Kai. I put my hand on her shoulder and for the first time I wasn’t afraid she’d hurt me for it. She actually leaned into it.

The blonde’s eyes softened, but only slightly. “Go. We’ll take care of him.” The brunette girl said. I don’t know what made me stay as Kawaii left and drove off.

“What’s your name?” The nice one asked.

“Danny. And who are you guys?” Oddly I didn’t feel so nervous anymore.

“I’m Zedia, but call me Dia.” I shook the nice girl’s hand.

“Jozia, but call me Zia.” The guy said as he came in for a hug. I flinched back and he backed up. Since the incident I wasn’t to big on touching. Handshakes I could handle, but hugging not so much.

The blonde finally jumped off the table she was sitting on and stalked towards me. “Esmerelda, but call me Esme.” With the other two it was like I could call them either but with her it was an order, so I nodded.

“I don’t really know where to start.” I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“How about we start with a question.” Dia said expectantly.

“Okay. Well, what I really want to know is what impersonated the love of my life and… and raped me.” I hadn’t said it out loud yet but part of me was proud I did. They all looked shocked even Esme’s dark gleam was gone from her eyes, replaced with a stunned glare.


	3. Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets some answers, and maybe some secrets.
> 
> P.S. There names are pronounced Esmerelda(Es-Mer-El-Duh) and Esme(Es-Me), Joziah(Jo-Zi-Uh) and Zia(Zi-Uh), Zedia(Zed-Ee-Uh) and Dia(Dee-Uh), Kai(Ki), and Kawaii(Kuh-Wah-Ee)

“That’s not really enough information to go on. Or really a question.” Zia said trying to break the tension with humor. I kept seeing more and more of Stiles in him.

“I don’t really know much else about it. His best friend is a werewolf as well as most of his friends and my best friend. Lydia is something I don’t even know what. So, is Kira. And Allison is great with a bow. My now ex-boyfriend and his twin are also werewolves. Oh and there’s a weird tree stump in the woods that seems to cause a lot of problems.” That was really all I knew.

“Well what are their ethnicities? It might come off racist but if their mythical rather than supernatural sometimes you can guess by their ancestries.” Dia said.

“Wait. A weird tree. Are you talking about Beacon Hills?” Esme asked. She sounded a little off.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” I guess this tree was a big deal.

“That’s where we’re originally from.” Esme sounded distant and the room got silent until Zia piped up.

“What a small world huh.” Zia said sarcastically. He was starting to remind me a lot more of Stiles as he laughed at his own bad joke.

“So ancestries?” Dia asked completely changing the subject back like that little determent and Esme’s behavior wasn’t odd.

“Uh well Scott’s a werewolf, bitten, and he’s mexican. Stiles is human as far as I know and he’s Polish and Irish. Lydia is either Irish or Scottish. Derek and his uncle are mexican and born werewolves. Isaac is a bitten wolf and I don’t know what he is. Allison’s French. Malia is I think mexican and my guess a born wolf since she lived most her life in the forest. And Kira is Japanese. And I don’t know what the twins are ethnic wise but I think they’re bitten wolves.” Hey I guess I knew a little more than I thought I did.

“Okay well bitten wolves don’t help us, neither do the Hales. But Allison is probably a hunter. Though that’s weird to have in a wolf pack. And Kira is probably a Kitsune. Lydia could be about anything. Most mythical creatures derive from Irish or Scottish lineage.” Esme explained like she was speaking facts without thinking. Now that was a very Stiles thing to do.

“Wait, how did you know that Derek and his uncle were Hales?”

Zia smacked Esme in the back of the head. “Like she said we’re from there.” That was weird.

“Yeah but how would you know exactly who they were you guys are my age?” They looked at each other I’m guessing to decide what exactly to tell me.

“Lets just say we’re not.” Zia said and this time Emse smacked him. Apparently they had decided not to tell me.

“What do you mean?” Zia opened his mouth but shut it as soon as Esme looked at him.

“Without going into specifics, what we are makes us age differently.” Dia said.

“So how old are you?” I was pushing my luck with Esme but I really wanted to know. She glared at me, which made me shiver.

“I have sons your age. No more questions about us.” So, they were at least as old as my parents. No one ages that well, but she was pretty clear that there would be no more questions about them so I shut up. I wanted to ask where her sons where, but from the looks on their faces it was a very touchy subject.

“So, getting back on topic I think it could have been a Nogitsune.” Dia was very good at changing the subject.

“What’s that?”

“It’s like a Kitsune but darker. It’s a malevolent spirit that a Kitsune calls on when they want vengeance. It will possess the first body it can and get the Kitsune’s vengeance, but then in order to stay on this earth it has to kill the one who created it. It feeds on pain, chaos, and strife. It will do anything it sees necessary to break the host to the point where they won’t fight back. If Stiles was fighting back it may have hurt you to make him stop.” Esme explained.

“How did you know it was Stiles?” How come everybody seemed to know things about me that I didn’t tell them.

“One of Zia and my abilities is to read people. You know sort of poke into their subconscious and see what secrets they hide.” Okay that’s creepy. But if it really was a Nogitsune then it wasn’t Stiles fault! Maybe now that I know I can overcome this. I thought once I knew everything would be fine, but I still want to know everything about my family and about how I could have prevented this. I guess Kawaii knows me too well. Which is again very aggravating.

“Kawaii said something about me being able to prevent what happened. What did she mean?”

“That Bitch!” I really didn’t expect that to come out of Dia’s mouth. “How dare she say something like that to you! Risk you hating your parents and yourself for not becoming your true self!” She was fuming.

“Relax Dia.” I put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. “I don’t hate my parents or myself. I just want to know.”

“What your family is. What you can become could have saved you.” Zia said nonchalantly.


	4. Ancients? Nanaues? We Eat What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds out about his family and he is not happy about it.

“And what’s that? I’ve been pretending my family was normal for too long and I’m done being afraid of what I am. Just tell me. The part of me that was always afraid will never go away but I don’t care anymore. If there is something I can do to prevent this from happening again, or help my friends, I’m officially in. Fear be damned, because in a way Stiles was raped too. Mind raped. And I guess actually raped, because he didn’t want his body to do it.” And I meant it too. All of it.

“You descend from a long line of Nanaues. You’re a mythical creature, not a supernatural one. An ancient in fact, with a nearly impeccable bloodline.” Esme answered. I think she just gained a little respect for me.

“What’s an ancient? And I thought Nanaues where a scary tale parents told their kids about to get them to behave. Nanaues are a wise tale. A shark-man. A shapeshifter. And a man-eater, as in human flesh for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with blood to drink and organs for dessert. There is no way I’m from a family of man-eaters.” Everything started to click and I didn’t like it. “My parents don’t eat people. Okay? They’re not killers.” The three started to look warily at each other. Then it clicked they were man-eaters. That’s why they wouldn’t tell much about themselves. “Wait! You all eat people?!”

“I don’t, and it’s not like you think Danny.” Dia said urgently.

“Then what is it?!” I was starting to hyperventilate. This couldn’t be true. Creatures and ghost spirits sure, but eating people?! No way.

“We don’t have a choice Danny.” Zia said angrily.

“Like hell you don’t. If I don’t have to then why do you?” I was freaking out and I turned to run. I didn’t make it far before everything went black.

…………………….

“Did you really have to hit him that hard?” Dia’s voice broke through the silent blackness.

“It’s not like he’s dead. And he was going to go tell the world about us.” Esme said annoyed.

“We can’t just kill him. He’s an innocent.” Zia said.

“Look if I wanted to kill him I wouldn’t have knocked him unconscious. If you don’t know that, we’ve obviously been away from each other far to long.” Esme said pointedly.

“Maybe not long enough.” Zia said under his breath.

“Look we’re just going to help him with what he needs and then move on with our lives.” Dia said.

“Good.” Esme said with a clipped tone. So, apparently my cousin had dragged them together again, I wonder when they had split up.

“He’s waking up.” Esme and Zia said in unison.

I opened my eyes and I was tied to a chair. That’s just great. Now I’ve been taken hostage.

“What the hell?!”

“Well, someone’s a lot feistier than before.” Esme chuckled darkly. She leaned over and put her hands on my arms, that were tied to the arm rests. “Now, you’re going to shut up and listen. Got it.” It wasn’t a question and that dark gleam was in her eyes again. So, I nodded. “Good.” She said in a mock sweet tone.

“Okay. Sooo sorry about this but we can’t have you freaking out on us.” Man Dia is genuinely sweet even when she’s kidnapping you.

“First off we’re not Nanaues, therefore our eating habits aren’t necessarily the same.” Zia began.

“We’re each something different and what certain species didn’t find out until way later in history, than they’d like to admit, is that if they’re given a certain diet and kept from certain things they won’t always become what they’re truly meant to be. If you’re a strong fighter you can keep the beast and hunger at bay, but once you eat or drink the wrong thing you won’t be able to control it without feeding. For example, your species. Our species are different. We are what we are and there is no changing it or getting a normal life. What we have in common is that we have to feed every once and awhile or we’ll starve to death.” Esme explained.

“Or the more likely thing that will happen is when your hunger gets too much the beast will break through and control you until you have fed to it’s point of fulfilment.” Zia added.  You could tell they were used to finishing each other’s thoughts, but something was different this time. Almost as if they were trying to stop themselves from getting close to each other again.

“So I don’t have to become that.”

“A Nanaue? No.” Dia answered sweetly.

“But if I don’t I won’t be able to prevent this from happening again?”

“Not true.” Zia said. What?

“Since you’re still a Nanaue whether you feed or not, you do still have some abilities. If you’re willing to tone them.” Esme said.

“I thought you said I was human? And How do I do that?”

“We call people like you humans because you basically are. But you still have just normal, albeit weak, Nanaue abilities. And Through lots of hard work and training.” Dia said.

“Can you train me?” I really wanted to be able to help when I go back to Beacon Hills. And yes I am going back. It’s my home. They gave each other sideways glances.

“It would mean sticking together for a little while longer. Are you guys okay with that?” That was the first time Esme had given anyone an actually choice. And it surprised me that she had been the one to jump at the chance to help train me.

“I can do that. For Danny.” Zia said.

“If it’s going to help him of course.” Dia said with her ‘always eager to help’ attitude.

“Okay we start tomorrow. Meet here at six sharp.” Esme said.

“I’ll miss my daily run and workout routine, but I have a feeling I’m going to be glad I missed it.”

Esme just smirked at me with a dark promise in her eyes, but this time I was excited rather than scared.


	5. Stiles P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Stiles for you guys. I know it's out of place, but I thought some people might want it in here.

With everything that just happened I can’t even understand it. I killed so many people. After it was gone everything it did with my body came flooding back to me. I remembered  _ stabbing _ Scott, his warm blood seeping through my fingers. I remember  _ killing _ Allison. I remember  _ raping _ Danny. And I remember  _ killing  _ Aiden. I could see how broken Ethan was as we helped him bury the only person he had left. Just like with Mr. Argent. The worst thing is that no one even blames me for it. Danny’s gone, Allison’s dead, Isaacs gone, Aiden’s dead, Ethan’s gone. The only reason Mr. Argent stuck around was because of Kate. I hated myself. I wanted to die so I didn’t have to live with the guilt, but that’s the coward’s way out. I deserve to suffer for what I did.

Even with it gone I can still feel the darkness inside of me. I’m afraid of what I might become. Though they don’t blame me everyone has been avoiding me. Or maybe I’m avoiding them. Either way it’s for the best. There’s this need inside of me for pain. I want to feel others pain and I hate myself for it. Malia and I have been hooking up. She says it makes since with the blood on our hands. I agree with her because I owe the pack. Whatever they want me to do I’ll do. I wish I could apologize. 

That night like every night I dream of death and blood, all by my own hand.  And what scares me is that it’s not of past events but of what I fear may come. I wake up in tears with sweat stained sheets and I just cry. I cry until I have no tears left. I keep thinking about wanting to die but I’m pretty sure I already am.


	6. Emotions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to face his emotions. But does he really?
> 
> This chapter is probably super boring. He doesn't really have to work through stuff because he already has. But, there is a lot of Danny's back story that you might like. And some secrets about our three OCs, if you're paying close attention.

When I arrived the gang was already there. 

“Why are you in workout clothes?” Zia laughed.

“Because we’re starting training today.” I said as if it were obvious.

“We each have an important part in helping you with your training. Zia and I are going to help you learn how to fight and tone your abilities so that you can actually use them. But we aren’t doing that today. Today is Dia’s day. She is going to help you with your emotions.”

“What emotions?”

“Your emotions control you, but you have to learn how to control them when needed. If you can’t keep your emotions in check then you can’t use your abilities and control the beast.”

“Okay. But I thought you two were the ones who can feel people’s emotions and had a beast inside of you?” I was actually a little confused.

“We needed something for her to do.” Esme smirked and Zia laughed.

“Har. Har. You’re not wrong Danny. But right now we’re all emotionally charged and it’ll be harder for them to control their emotions while also focusing on you learning to control yours.” I’m not really sure what that meant, but I don’t think I’m supposed to.

“Okay Dia let’s do this.” I had no idea what I was in store for, but there’s no use in putting it off.

I was sitting in a chair with my hands on the table palms up. Esme was sitting across from me with her hands on mine. I thought Dia was doing this, but whatever. We had our eyes closed and she would randomly draw things on my palms with her long pointed nails, or were they claws. Doesn’t matter. She’s whispering things in a language I don’t understand. Dia told me to open my eyes and when I did Esme was staring directly into my soul. I couldn’t look away. Then all of a sudden she clawed my palms and the spell was broken.

“Ow! What the hell?! What was that all about?” Now, my hands were bleeding. How am I supposed to explain that to my aunt and uncle?

“Esme was creating a connection with you so you won’t fight so much.” Zia said nonchalantly.

“Fight what?” Are they going to beat me up or something?

“Your fears.” Dia stated with a slight sorry in her tone. No way! They were going to make me relive every horrible thing I’ve been through in my life. Oh I really did not want to do this. They could definitely see the fear in my eyes.

“I’m sorry Danny but we have to. To get all your memories and emotions in check.” Dia apologized. I couldn’t even be mad at them because I had asked for the training. All of it.

“Okay fine let’s do it.” I agreed, reluctantly.

“Okay.” Dia replaced Esme across from me. “Let’s start with when you still lived here. What were your main emotions and what caused them?”

“Kai and me were always close. He was my best friend. He protected me. I always had a safe and happy feeling with him. My parents were the same as Kai. My grandparents and my aunt and uncle never really liked how my parents and Kai treated me differently. They always said I should become what I was meant to be and that keeping me from that was wrong, but they always respected my parents decision. They made me feel different but never unwanted, except Kawaii. Kawaii always scared me. She would look at me like I was either a piece of meat or like I was the most disgusting disgrace she’d ever seen. She always bullied me. Beat me up and called me names like loser and fatty.”

“Okay stop. You’re doing great. Lets focus on your feelings toward Kawaii.”

“Well I mean I’m pretty much over all that. In fact, she apologized last night. I mean I never really dwelled on it or anything. I just felt like I didn’t know why she hated me. I guess she felt like I was stealing Kai away from her, but she’s different now. We’re all good.” Dia looked at Esme and she nodded. I guess she can tell if I’m telling the truth. That’s not creepy at all.

“Okay how did you feel about the move to Beacon Hills?” Dia asked.

“Kawaii had tried to get me to eat the leftover meat in the fridge and my parents caught us and that night our stuff was packed and we were on the next flight to Beacon Hills. Now I know Kawaii was trying to get me to turn, I guess is a good word for it, but that doesn’t even bother me” Another look to Esme and another nod. “I was a little afraid of not making any friends but as soon as I got there I felt at home. My first day of school was a little nerve wracking, but I sat next to this adorable blonde boy and his twin brother. Soon we were friends and I was even friends with Lydia and Jackson, too. Stiles was angry and distant and Scott was always by his side. I instantly had a crush on Stiles. And he was nice until the day I asked him out. I had flowers and chocolates. Jackson said it was a bad idea. He was right. When I asked Stiles out he pushed me on the ground and yelled at me to leave him alone. He even stomped on the flowers. Jackson’s hated him ever since that day.” God. Telling my life story to three people I don’t know is just weird. But it needs to be done.

“Let’s focus on how that made you feel.” Dia seemed to think we finally had an issue to tackle, based on her smile.

“At first I thought it was because he didn’t like me but then I found out that his mother was just diagnosed with early dementia and I understood. So, I left him alone to deal with his family stuff.”

“Okay so you dealt with that emotional memory how about we move on to your next big emotional event.” Dia seemed to be frustrated that I didn’t have a big issue to discuss yet. I think she felt useless. I kind of felt bad.

“Okay. It was two years after I’d moved to Beacon Hills. My boyfriend had moved away over a year ago. He was the adorable blonde twin I told you about. He asked me out after the whole Stiles thing. I haven’t seen or heard from him or his family since. In fact, oddly enough I can’t even remember his name. Which is weird because I dated him for two years and him and his brother were my best friends.” They all looked at each other with mixed emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, and something I can’t place. But something told me not to dwell on that. “Any way back to the story, with my boyfriend gone my crush on Stiles came back full force and he seemed to be in better spirits lately. His best friend, Scott’s, douchbag of a father had left Beacon Hills for good. And everybody seemed happy about it. So, I decided to give it another shot. Again Jackson said it was stupid and again he was right. Stiles had been gone for about a week and I planned on asking him out when he got back. So, I approached him with flowers and chocolates and asked him out. Again he pushed me on the ground and told me that even if he was a f***** like me he would never even look my way. He said I was disgusting and fat and ugly and the world would be better off if I just killed myself already. That day was the first time Jackson beat him up.”

“Tell me how you felt about that.” Dia was mixed between her earlier emotions and being happy to have something to do.

“Well I felt like I was everything that he had said. It brought back the insecurities I thought I had put behind me, without Kawaii around to poke at them. So, I stopped eating and what I did eat I threw up. I worked out constantly. I would get up at five and run for an hour. Then I would workout until I had to get ready for school. My parents were on business trips a lot back then, they still are, but that never really bothered me. And that meant they weren’t around to see what was happening. I would shower and get ready for school. After lunch I would go to the bathroom and throw it up. Then I’d come home, do my homework, and then I’d work out until I fell asleep.  I did this for awhile and lost weight until I was practically a twig. I found out that Stiles mom had died and that’s probably why he said what he said, but that didn’t change the fact that he was right. When I past out at school and woke up in the hospital I started eating again but I still exercised. I learned what was healthy for the human body and I did just that. Eventually I got to where I am right now. It took about three years. Suddenly I was the hottest guy in school. And I was actually glad that Stiles said what he said, because I wouldn’t be who I am. My crush never went away and I never treated Stiles the same after that day. But I didn’t hate him. I mean I do wish he remembered and apologized.”

“Wow you really do have your emotions in check. I don’t think we’ll actually have to work that hard. I mean eventually you’ll need to face Stiles and get that apology, but that’s not all that big and we have to get pasted the rape first.” My face paled. This was the one I was dreading. They could see it in my whole demeanor. Esme actually looked sorry for me.

“Do we have to?” My breathing was already getting heavy. I’ve been hiding how bad it’s affected me pretty well, but now Esme and I have a connection and I can’t lie or pretend. I’m actually going to have to face it and I really don’t want to.

“Tell me about it Danny.” Dia said with that sweetness of hers. So I told them everything. I think it was the connection that made me so open. I told them every detail, everything I had refused to say, everything I had wanted to hide, and by the end they had surrounded me in a hug while I just sobbed. Apparently I had cried myself to sleep because I woke up in a bed. I realized for the first time that I wasn’t lying to myself anymore. I actually did feel a little better.


	7. Esme Opens Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme tells Danny everything about her life, and the others, in Beacon Hills and after. But you have to wait for the really juicy tidbits until the next work in the series. Sorry, not sorry. I only want to write it out once.
> 
> P.S. *Read in an announcer's voice* Those tidbits include but are not limited too; Claudia S. being a slut, Melissa and John's previous ties, Deaton when he was young, Chris when he was still under his father's thumb, the Hales waaaayy before the fire, Kate before she was a sociopath, and much much more.

“How are you feeling?” It no longer shocked me that Esme was the one to ask and hand me a cup of hot tea, with dinner on the table. For the first time I saw the mother in her. I sat down and smiled as I sipped my tea.

“I was raped. But I’m going to be okay.” And for the first time I actually felt it. She smiled as she chewed her food.

“Where are the others?” I looked around curiously.

“I told them to go home.” She said while staring at her food.

“Where are we?” This was definitely not an old rundown warehouse.

“My house.” That shocked me. She barely looked at me so why invite me into her house. The air was tense so I decided to try and lighten the mood. 

“Okay come on. I went through my entire life with you, the least you can do is give me direct and full answers.” I raised my brow and she chuckled. I didn’t really expect her to tell me anything, but at least I got her to smile.

“Fine. We’re in a cove. You know like a secret cave. It’s behind a waterfall, well more like under it. Most people don’t know it even exists.” I was listening to her talk when I realized my hands didn’t hurt. I put the tea down and looked at my unmarked palms. “Yeah, that’s one of you abilities. Right now water only heals you when you ingest it, but I went ahead and healed them for you.” And now a lot of things made sense. “If you’re up for it we can start physical training tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I think I can handle that. What happened to your sons?” I knew I was pushing it but i figured I’d opened up to her it was only fair. She froze.

“They died.” She said it completely void of emotion.

“How?”

“Murdered. I couldn’t protect them, none of us could.” I felt bad for asking now. “They made me soft, but that’s not always a bad thing. I’d loved before, but not like this. No one had ever made me soft, not since I became hard. I wouldn’t trade those years for anything. They made me whole again. They fixed my shattered heart and put light back into my darkened soul. They’re my everything. You’re not supposed to outlive your kids.” She looked like she was going to cry so I hugged her, she didn’t cry though. I have a feeling that she hasn’t cried since the night they died. “Ever since they died I’ve been searching for a way to bring them back. I think I’ve found one. When your training is done I want to come back to Beacon Hills with you. Try and get my boys back.”

“Okay.” I didn’t say that bringing back the dead was unnatural or that I thought the idea of it working was absurd. I couldn’t crush her hope. That’s all that’s been keeping her soul from darkening completely. I decided to stay with her that night.

“So, tell me about your life.” She looked up at me reluctantly, but gave in.

“Damn those dimples.” Esme smirked and I had to laugh at that.

“You know I’ve been told that a lot.”

“Okay. So, I was kid around the same time as your parents, but they didn’t live in Beacon Hills. I’m not going to tell you to much, but I will tell you some things that will shock you.” She smiled over her mug.

“Well don’t leave me in suspense.” I smirked back at her.


End file.
